uidcc_riftsfandomcom-20200215-history
Engineers
Origin Engineers are the backbone of the UIDCC's PAP Soldier and Exo-soldier forces repairing their armors both on and off of the battlefield, even occasionally augmenting weapons and shields with fallen ally and enemy parts. Without Engineers Power Armors and Exo-armors would just be a steaming pile of slag on the Battlefield. Specializations Battlefield Engineer - The most heavily armed and shielded of the of the Sub-Class specialists, these engineers repair Power Armor and Exo-armor with little regard to crossfire. Bunker Engineer - This engineer may not be combat ready, but he can make your armor combat ready and then some. Having perfected the repair and augmentation of Power Armors and Exo-armors. Training and Volunteer Selection The largest applicant races are the Quickflex and Talus, the Quickflex are naturally drawn to Power Armors and their functions and the Talus are the original designers of the Power Armors having a natural affinity for science and mechanical based practices. This is not to say that a Grackletooth or Human could not become an Engineer. Restrictions There are no Sub-Class, Racial, or Class-based restrictions for becoming an Engineer. However a high dexterity and intelligence are required to be eligible for the training. Class Attributes and Function The most important attributes, that is to say the reqiured minimum to be eligible for training, are Dexterity and Intelligence and both must be equal to or above 15. The reason for this is that engineers need to be able to understand how multiple armors work and possess the physical prowess to complete tasks quickly. Engineer Class Skills Add the following skills to full class skills list if not already acquired, the pluses denote a specialization(and bonuses) of skills: Engineer - Repair(general), Emergency repair (general),+2 firearm(shotgun), augment(energy shield), augment (energy weapons) Battlefield Engineer - +4 repair(general), +4 Emergency repair(general), +2 firearm(assault rifle), augment(energy shield), augment(energy weapons) Bunker Engineer - repair(general), +2 firearm(Assault Rifle), +2 firearm(pistol), +4 augment(energy shield), +4 augment(energy weapons) Engineer Class Equipment Engineer - Engineer's Omni-toolstick, TF-03 Shield Generator, QB-15 Automatic Tactical Shotgun , RF-35 Medium Combat Armor, CK-21 Combat Knife, and 2 stem-shots. Combat Engineer - Engineer's Omni-toolstick, TF-12 Shield Generator, AE-32 Collapsible Assault Rifle, RF-35 Medium Combat Armor, CK-21 Combat Knife, and 2 stem-shots Bunker Engineer - Engineer's Omni-toolstick, AE-32 Collapsible Assault Rifle, RF-35 Medium Combat Armor, CK-21 Combat Knife, and 2 stem-shots. Level Bonuses Class Abilities Lucky Save ''- Engineers tend to be lucky individuals, once per day at level 1 the Engineer can avoid one attack entirely and twice a day at level 15. ''Cover Fire - While using any full-turn skill in combat, but have allied cover fire, the engineer gains +2 to AC. C''ombat Experience, Novice, Veteran, and Expertise'' - The Engineer is becoming accustomed to being in a combat situation, gaining +1 to AC and Dmg, and +2 to Repair(General) at levels 2, 8, 14 and 20. Bonus Feat(Engineer) ''- The engineer can take an Engineer feat at level 4. ''Bonus Feat(Ranged Combat) - The Engineer can take a Ranged Combat feat at level 10. Bonus Feat(Ranged Combat or Engineer) - The Engineer can take either a Ranged Combat or Engineer feat at level 11. Familiar Situation ''- Pick either Beetle, Mantas, Dragonfly, or Exo-Armor and gain +2 when repairing this armor. Obtainable at level 5. ''Familiar Situation +2 - Pick either Beetle, Mantas, Dragonfly, or Exo-Armor and gain +2 when repairing this armor, the same armor can be picked twice to compound the effect. Obtainable at level 13. Emergency Jury-Rig - If a Power Armor weapon is rendered unrepairable this Engineer can attempt fix it. Obtainable at level 18.